


Love always Comes from Torture

by Maskqueer



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Adaptation, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood and Torture, Erik was tortured in the Pentagon, Hurt Charles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, The Last King of Scotland, atonement of Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maskqueer/pseuds/Maskqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik came back after the battle in the White House. Charles discovered Erik's secret suffering in the Pentagon. He made atomement in his own way. The scene and main plot is based on a part of The Last King of Scotland (Does the scene show up in your mind now?). The story is full of suffering, pain and violence. But I promise you will get a great comfort in the end. If you want to keep the good impression in Erik, please read on to the end of the chapter. I do not mean to hurt you, so I hope you could understand me after you go through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love always Comes from Torture

‘Finally, you came back.’ 

Charles turned over a page of the book in his hands and didn’t raise his head up when Erik opened the door of headmaster’s office.

It was midnight. There was no one awake in Xavier’s school now, except the two old friends after a fierce battle in front of the White House this morning.

‘Is there something you didn’t know, Charles? Or I could say it was you made me come here.’ Erik smiled as he walked towards Charles and stood behind him. ‘You must have known what I am intending to do tonight, you little shit.’ 

The corners of Charles’ mouth curved up a little. He felt a warm hand went through his tangled hair, touching his cheek gently, and his book was closed fluttering back into the drawer by itself. 

‘I gave you my word I will never get inside your head.’

Charles closed his eyes. He can feel a warm illuminant of Erik when he stood behind the wheelchair, entered the door and even the whole day after Erik left the stadium. Erik is the brightest illuminant body in his mind world. How could he ever ignore it when Erik didn’t hide himself in the ugly helmet? But he kept his word. The only thing Charles did was wandering around the illuminant, touching it softly and feeling the warmth of his mind for the whole day. He didn’t get the answer directly from looking into Erik’s head, but he just knew it.

Charles lifted a hand to touch the short hair rubbing his face. Without ice-cold helmet, the person who buried his face in his soft hair was no longer the person who abandoned him on the beach. Although Charles would never forget how painful it is to cry Erik’s name and feel the hurt in his spine every single night, it is time to let bygones be bygones.

His Erik was back, Charles thought, after the entire ten years hard time. Finally, he found his way home.

Erik raised his head from this mass. ‘You smell terrible.’ He spoke softly as he pushed the wheelchair to bathroom. ‘I have to say, if you want me to help you take a shower, ten years is a very long time.’

‘Would you just shut up?’

‘unless it’s controlled by you.’

‘You must wish to be punched again.’

‘As long as you can.’

Compared against his master, the small bathroom was so clean that there was no hair on the white tiles. Thanks the Beast, the school wasn’t always a mess in the ten years.

Erik took the shower nozzle as he squatted before Charles. He levitated a razor and all the scissors with magnets. Giving Charles a crooked smile, Erik made the tools fly around Charles and scratch him gently on purpose.

‘I won’t have sex with a furry monkey.’

He powered up the shower directly to Charles. Suddenly the swift moving water drenched him from head to toe before he shouted abuse.

‘Stop it! You son of a bitch! Or I will get you to fly out by yourself immediately.’

‘But you won’t.’ He didn’t turn off the shower until Charles’ clothes puffed up because of water.

Erik unbuttoned Charles’ shirt, leaning forward, touched the chest which coated with hair. ‘I missed here so much.’ He ignored Charles’ locked eyebrow. Erik took an adventure. He licked the wet hair as razors working quickly on their own. Charles didn’t put him away. The only thing he did when Erik was working on his chest was bowing to give Erik’s hair a tiny kiss. No one can disturb them in the dead of night. It was really quiet around except the sound from water dripping and scissors rubbing. They didn’t say a word until all the hair was washed off Charles’ chest and his hair was as sharp as he used to be. Erik pressed his lips gingerly against Charles. He didn’t think he can reach, but Charles kissed back in response.

‘I’m sorry...’ Erik broke the silence firstly, but Charles interrupted him.

‘Stops it. Let it go.’ Charles’ finger groped for Erik’s collar, tearing it gently, and unsnapped his shirt. While Erik was stripped off, two obvious scars in his breast were revealed before Charles’ eyes. Erik was trying to pull on his shirt to conceal them.

‘I don’t remember this.’ Charles touched the grim mark softly with trembling hand. ‘How dared… How could…they…do SUCH…a thing?’

Erik avoided Charles’ eyes. ‘Things did not always go as smoothly as we expect in the ten years, right?’ He gave Charles a sad smile, and tried to change the subject but failed. ‘It’s all over now.’ Erik held Charles hands to stop him from shivering. However, Charles escaped from his clutches and took all his clothes off immediately.

It was not the right smooth skin he touched in ten years ago. It was considered at slashed deep or otherwise and much stronger than before.

Saw Charles cannot move his line of sight away. Erik explained with understatement. ‘They wanted to know my intention about killing Kennedy. As you know, I didn’t do it. But they didn’t believe me a mutant, so…’ Erik smiled with grimace, ‘They left me these…well…by glass sheets.’

He pulled Charles toward his chest, patting his head which was full of water and sweat. He didn’t want Charles to know actually he was tortured from morning till night for the first couple of years. The petty story should not be mentioned compared to Charles’ experience.

But wait, what have YOU been through?

Did you always hide yourself inside your cozy castle, and do not care whether your friends live or die?

What have YOU BEEN THROUGH?!

Suddenly, Erik felt his anger took over him inexplicably. He cannot bear the thought that Charles was falling in his own minor aches when others were losing their lives. You did not have the right to wallow in self-pity. Where were you when we need you most?

Erik pushed Charles roughly away. He found Charles’ eyes turned red.

‘You feel sorry now? It is already TOO late, you COWARD!’ He cried with a sneer. And then Charles was threw down from the wheelchair by grabbed his shoulder and hair. Without legs, Charles fell heavily on the floor, smashing his face into a puddle of water, and his nose and lips started bleeding.

‘Don’t you want to know about my experience in prison?’

Erik turned over Charles, facing him, and kneeled astride the half-naked body. Charles collapsed on the ground while his chest was heaved with great fear and helpless. Without a word, the only thing Charles did was stared at his master like a slaughtered sheep.

‘I will show you the real pain, you coward. ’Erik’s eyes flashed angrily. ‘Is there anyone ever told you that your breasts are too small?’

He waved his hands and two slender steel pipes were pulled off from the pool. As they flew into Erik’s hands, the head of pipe became tapering and bending automatically as a large hook.

Charles whimpered as he saw one of Erik’s hands inches closer with a horrible hook. As near as the hook approaching his smooth skin, Charles was with a bit of resentment, then later he gave up the hopeless resistance to the inevitable and fell completely beneath Erik’s crotch. The cold hook touched Charles’ chest. He trembled so strongly and looked at Erik’s eyes in disbelief. Erik grabbed his hair and forced him to see the head of the book on his chest. Then he stabbed the hook brutally inside the breast which flushed slightly because of shaving or fear.

Grinding his teeth, Charles uttered only a moan. He swallowed violently and raised his head up to stare at Erik’s blue merciless eyes.

Nevertheless, Erik didn’t give him enough time to catch his breath. Suddenly, the second hook was stabbed into the other side of the breasts too. Charles’ head snapped backward while his mouth and eyes opened wide with pain and surprise. However, he still controlled himself to tolerate it all in silence.

After Erik made sure the hook has penetrated deep enough, he straightened up, raising his hands, and slowly pulled up Charles by the hooks with magnets. Horrible hooks enclosed his fleshes of breasts which oozed blood slowly as the hooks moved higher. A tear came from the corner of Charles’ eye, ran down his cheek, and he fell backwards being utterly helpless.

Charles was hoisted in midair, stopped before Erik’s waist. The hooks worked well that they made him a bulging bosom.

Erik bore down on the half-naked bleeding body. One of his hands gripped the hunch of breasts, and the other went below reaching the lower belt, tearing the jeans, and pressed against the bulge in his underwear. Thanks to the acute pressure, the skin was torn wider and there was much more sweat than blood oozed out all over his body. Charles gulped out, his throat painfully contracted and his eyes full of moisture.

Nonetheless, Erik gave him no breathing room. He pulled down Charles’ pants and unzipped himself as the great erection popped out sagging against the narrow entrance. Charles wriggled weakly under the control of Erik. His fragile penis was grasped tightly in the cold and rough hand. Erik wiped at the tears that ran down the beautiful face. He held his erection rubbing the hollow of Charles’ temple and smiled coldly.

Suddenly, without lubricated, the big organ of Erik entered, where is too constricted and rusty for it.

Charles retreated madly as the external body moved inching into him. He cannot take it anymore and moaned loudly to mitigate the pain. However, the sustained groan aroused Erik more effectively. He penetrated Charles entirely into the private parts without hesitating and slowing down, and grasped the shivering hip and raised it to meet him.

The narrow bathroom is filled with the sound of the penis rubbing intestinal wall, moaning in sexual pain and pleasure. Blood flowed out from every thrusting, dripping on the white floor tiles, mixing with water and sweat. The top of a hook pierced through the breast, going out from the other side, and the avulsion grew bigger that made the skin could barely support the double weight. Erik enjoyed the scene very much that he licked the blood came from the hollows on Charles’ breast. It’s a taste of a prey, which entirely submitted and belonged to him. Erik raised the speed of thrusting.

Charles’ moaning became gradually weaker, as he raised his arms difficultly and climbed up to ease his pain only a bit by catching Erik’s hair and the tightened muscles in his back.

Their body meshed together tightly and both of them grew hot. Erik was closed to his edge. He still grasped Charles’ erection which was continuous swelling and contracting in his hands.

Sweat dripping down from Erik’s hair, mixed with the blood on Charles, which made their liquid mingled as their bodies. And then, Erik straightened up, fucking faster and faster, grabbing the hunch even harder by one hand and masturbating for Charles by the other. Erik dashed widely into Charles’ body. He could consider nothing and see nothing at the moment. With a much tighter grasping and more blood flowing out, Erik released in Charles.

At the same time, Charles reached orgasm as well. His penis swelled much bigger in Erik’s hand, but he cannot release himself with tightly clenching. His body twitched worsens with a grunt in his throat. With a few last rubbing, Erik let him go. As all of his liquid spurted into Erik’s hand, Charles fainted dead away eventually.

And all of a sudden, Erik seemed like sobering up from unconscious. He was very frightened by the naked hanging body which was covered with blood and sweat. Erik was absolutely shocked. He felt himself shudder unaware, as if he had just woken from a nightmare.

What have I DONE?

Erik knelt down in the puddle of blood beneath Charles’ body. He opened his arms and made the miserable body fall slowly into them. The man suffered too much lay quietly, enfolded in his arms, as a pure and beautiful virgin sleeping in the arms of his lover. Erik gently wiped at the tear that ran down from the lifeless face, which made eyelashes flutter a bit in the peaceful face.

How could I…?

How could I be so cruel?

Especially the person who is my only love?

After the hooks were removed softly by his hands, there was some new blood flowing out of the horrible hole and covering the dried one. Erik buried his head on the bleeding chest. He lost his control and burst into convulsive sobs.

Erik could not stand to see the things he had done.

If all this is quite true rather a nightmare, he can never forgive himself.

HOW COULD I HURT HIM?

Erik’s head pounded heavily.

Maybe, it’s time to put an end to his own life.

And yet, at this moment, something touched his hairs so softly that Erik almost didn’t notice.

A timid voice appeared in Erik’s head, stroking him softly and soothingly.

‘You would not. I did it.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope I didn't hurt you too much just now. If you want to see the whole scene, please watch The Last King of Scotland. Except a few violence scenes, it is a great film after all.


End file.
